


kayleigh's Misadventures on heartsearchers.

by H2iK37



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-16 16:30:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18525316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H2iK37/pseuds/H2iK37
Summary: This is an alternative version to. Kayleigh's date with. Jap Si.





	1. Chapter 1

John, pulled up outside, kayleigh's house at the usual time, sounded the car horn letting her know that he was waiting for her. Forever Fm, was playing in the background, he looked out of his driver window to see her curtain twitching neighbour, staring back at him. John, stared back mouthing the words, "i'm picking someone up is that. OK, with you". 

Kayleigh, came out of her house late as usual, locked the front door and gave john a wave, walked down the path. Opened the passenger door, getting in and closing it after herself, putting on the seatbelt, and smiling saying good morning. John,, he smiled back saying good morning, put the car in gear and drove away, what was she looking at kayleigh asked!, the usual John answered back nothing better to do. 

How was your weekend then. Kayleigh, with your what you call it date from what's it called! You know fine well that it is called. "Heartsearchers" johnathon and...... How did it go then,, kayleigh,crossed her arms and turned away looking out of the passenger window. 

Your listening to. Forever Fm: 

"Who's in the toaster this morning" 

"This band went from the. Waterfront to the Breakfast Club?" if you know the answer give us a call.

Kayleigh, john was saying softly you can tell me anything, she turned around smiling, secretly pleased because she enjoyed telling. John, things no else knew about her. 

Kayleigh, was giggling when she told. John her latest disaster date from. Heartsearchers.com,. He was laughing his head off, and his eyes were watering up. 

"Jesus, kayleigh you should have known by his username" 

"No, ~ because i like them as well johnathon." 

"What!...... You like them as well!" 

"Yes?..... Why!" 

"He told me he likes them shaved!" 

"I, bet he does dirty bastard?" 

"What's you're problem John!" 

"Nowt!" 

"Anyway, he asked me if I liked too be shaved" ~ I said yes? 

Jesus and Mary chain. Kayleigh, this is worse than that last time you told me about, what one john. You know, a couple of weeks ago! That bloke who tried to kiss you at the end of the night, he farted then shat himself and ran to the toilet, what did you do again, that's right you waited for him. 

"I've told you before, i don't have time to waste" 

"There's nothing wrong with you kayleigh" 

"Yeah, right I'm not going to meet someone sitting on my arse!" 

"If it's meant to it'll be" 

"Meow..... Meow....Meow" 

"What are you doing John."

"Meow.... Meow.... What's that!" 

"Charlie, says never go out with strange men who call themselves the. Pussy lover kayleigh."


	2. Turning Japanese

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an alternative version to. Kayleigh's date with. Jap Si.

"Hey, where are you going missy", kayleigh turned around from looking in the mirror applying fresh lipstick and a generous dose of. Jade goody's shush around her neck. 

"Hi - ya, elsie didn't see you there". 

"Where are you going. Kayleigh ".

"You know where - i've got a date - elsie". 

"What about you and. Mr Redmond then". 

Kayleigh turned around and gave elsie a stare even she was sure that she'd understand. 

"Good for yous hen, about time is he a pure ride then - what's his name again, gypsum isn't". 

"No - Elsie, his name is. Si, he's from. Japan i know i'm on to a winner this time". 

"What about our. Lord and master, kayleigh". 

"Relax, elsie i've told cath, that i'm going too collect a prescription". 

He was nervously waiting in. Nandos, the ice in his drink was starting to melt. Shit, he thought too himself did i park faraway enough, so she couldn't see the car. 

That's, when he spotted a vision of beauty as the. Redhead, walked through the door, right let's do this he gave himself a peptalk. 

" Kayleigh kitson "

"Yes - She turned around slowly". 

"JOHN". 

"What, are you doing here - i'm on a date with. Jap Si". 

"I, know kayleigh". 

That's when she spotted the, cherry blossom flower in his button hole. 

"You're,. Si, aren't you". 

"Yes, kayleigh i'm Si from. Japan after the last time, i didn't want you meeting any more weirdos. Kayleigh". 

"So, what next johnathon". 

"Let's, have lunch on the. Company expenses account john smiled". 

After, they worked their way through the menu and. Kayleigh made sure she had a sweet at the company's expense. 

"Are, we still, carshare buddy's then....... Kayleigh".

"Yes - what's next back to the drudgery of the store then". 

"No - Dave Thompson, suggested that i, take you and go round the. Wholesalers, checking out. Christmas decorations". 

"Or, instead. Miss Kitson". 

"Or, what. Mr Redmond". 

"We, go round mine, if your interested, we're still being payed for the rest of the shift, john waggled his eyebrows suggestively ". 

John, payed the bill and said, watashi wa, anata o aishitemasu, kayleigh smiled too herself as they walked through the door of the restaurant, and headed to where he parked his car. 

Your listening to. Forever Fm and this is the. Vapours: Turning Japanese. 

I've got your picture  
Of me and you  
You wrote "I love you"  
I wrote "me too"  
I sit there staring and there's nothing else to do


End file.
